magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 59
Chapter 59--------------------------- ' ' Bullets came flying everywhere in the town hall along with lasers and explosions tearing away the building. Frankie and Louie were taking fire from Lugash and Luann. “Frankie these bastards have some big guns we need to kill them “ Louie shouted “No shit” Frankie replied. Louie looked out the window to see Lugash pointing a gun he fired a couple of rounds at the gym teacher hitting him in chest he fell over cold and dead “nice shot” Frankie screamed “I'll get the blue haired bitch” Frankie poked his head out the window to see Luann he fired a couple of shot she ducked behind a tree nearby for cover he waited for her to come out aiming his gun pointing directly at the tree. When suddenly Frankie heard a gunshot he looked to his but he hadn't fired he looked towards the tree to see Luann prone next to it lying down behind the bushes and pointing her gun out of them, he looked down to his stomach to see a hole with blood pouring out, he looked to Louie who was shocked to see Frankie bleeding he fell backwards as he felt his body stop. He lay there dead. Louie looked out the window pointing his gun out the window, Luann shot him in the shoulder he fell over holding his wound. Radioactive man began to fire his lasers at the group some more, fallout boy was firing a rifle at the group but missing. In the skylight Sandor, Lara, Krabs and Bob were firing their weapons out the window towards the heroes whilst Doris and Flanders were lower passing them ammo and guns “We may not make it out of this” Krabs yelled to the others “no we will we have to fight stay though” Sandor said “yeah don't lose hope, Doirs I need a mag” Lara shouted Doris got up to give her a mag “there you are darling” she said holding it stepping on the stacked tables and desks they were using to shoot out of the skylight. “Oh shit” bob screamed as a burst of lasers came towards them tearing the roof off the townhall sending the tables tumbling and the group tumbling to the ground with rubble. Sandor felt a burn on his side he looked to his left to see Bob with his eyes closed rubble around him. He saw Lara screaming as a pillar was on top of her he saw Flanders helping up Krabs and then he saw Doris missing her legs screaming in pain. “Jesus Doris we need to get the Doctors we can save her ” Krabs demanded “no way” Sandor said “she's not surviving that” Sandor took out his rifle pointing it at Doris’ head “I'm sorry” he spoke before firing it and putting her out of her misery. “What the fuck did you do” Krabs screamed “helped her” he replied. Sandor rushed to Lara “right we got to get you out of this shit” he spoke to her brushing her face “yeah...i’d like that” she laughed. ' ' Meanwhile at Nelson's’ house his dad was holding a shotgun he went into the chest taking out a pistol and a sub-machine gun “honey take this” he said handing the sub machine gun to his wife, he passed the pistol to Nelson “son, I'm sorry to say but you're going to need to help with this” he spoke to his son “dad I know”. There was a knock at the door Nelson's dad slowly creeped to the door opening it pointing the shotgun to see Kirk and Milhouse “hey sorry my son said something about Dolph getting shot and Kearney and Jimbo are dead and my wife was included I want to say I'm not apart of her evilness neither is my kid” “I know Nelson said” Mr mutz replied grabbing another pistol and shotgun handing the shotgun to Kirk and the pistol to Milhouse “the more the better we need to take back town hall and kill burns and his followers” ' ' At the back window of the town hall both Pirot and Wiggum were getting fired at by lance Murdock and luigi the chef. “Fuck man these bastards have it coming don't they and I always enjoyed Luigi’s food what a shame I have to kill him” Wiggum spoke he reached into his pocket pulling out a grenade “Jesus Wiggum you can’t use that” Pirot spoke “why not” he laughed he pulled the pin chucking it through the broken window towards the duo. It exploding after 3 seconds Poirot looked out to see Luigi’s guts splattered all over the garden of the town hall with lance Murdock looking horrified at the remains. Pirot took a shot firing his revolver towards lance hitting him in the knee sending him to floor in pain. Both the men hoped through the window and approached the man who was holding his knee in pain. “Please guys don’t kill me, I’m sorry, I know burn’s is wrong I only followed because I think he’s going to win alright that was the only reason I just don’t wanna die okay is so bad” Lance shouted at the men” Both Wiggum and Pirot pointed their guns at the man who was begging on the floor “You joined because you were afraid right” Pirot asked “Yeah man, I’ll help you I can tell you where Burn’s is what he’s planning who support him I can tell you everything I swear just don’t kill me” Poirot looked at the man smiling “Okay my friend” He stook out his hand to shake “We won’t” BANG BANG BANG BANG. “Holy shit” Pirot screamed. Wiggum stood there with his gun clutched in his hand and Lance’s body on the floor with 4 bullets in his head “Why did you kill him” poirot asked “Because he joined burn’s I don’t care if he was afraid he deserved it” ' ' Marge and Abe were firing at the superheroes still firing bullets all over but nothing was working. Radioactive man saw the tow firing at them he looked at them straight on laughing “You can’t kill me you stupid idiots why are you trying why are you not joining mr Burns” He screamed “Because we don’t wanna” Abe screamed as he picked up a slab of C4 he chucked it towards the hero's squeezing the detonator it blew both Radioactive man and falloutboy to the floor. They got up Radioactive man brushed himself off looking at the old man with evil in his eyes “Stupid old man” He screamed firing his laser eyes at the window it hitting Abe in the chest ribbing a hole in him he fell over about to crash to the floor when a pair of yellow arms caught him “Dad no” Homer yelled holding his dad in his arms “Son you came back” He whimpered “Oh homie, you came back” Marge yelled running towards her husband kissing him on the lips “Dad I’m sorry I wasn’t there” Homer spoke “Why wern’t you son, where did you go “ “i’m important Dad to whole world not just this town I’m sorry but this town, I couldn’t live here not with these people” Homer explained to his father and Wife. Death turned around to see Santa and Phil “For crying out loud Phil why did you grab on to me” Death asked “Because you said this is where our friends are my people are I wanted to come find them” “Okay you have 15 minutes to talk to them but be aware there is a bit of a shootout going off if anything happens to you It ain’t my fault,” “Wait why can’t they come with me” Phil asked “I don’t want anyone else in my home you can stay here if you like but honestly I don’t...look just try not to die” Death spoke he nodded his head before running into the door to bump into Fallout boy who was holding a rifle he fell to the floor “I have come to finish you bastards off you all are going to pay for killing Burn’s people and not joining him and eww what are you disguting non-disney’s doing your all going to have to die” Fallout boy screamed he pointed the rifle towards Death firing a shot into his head “Idiot” Death spoke before holding his hand up twisting his wrist snapping Fallout boy’s neck killing him “Homer we’ll be back soon okay you sort out your shit help your family out and I’ll be back” Death spoke “Okay thanks Death” Homer replied “Wait...if you can kill Fallout boy like that can you do the same with Radioactive man” “He took more power and will be harder besides this town is going to need to kill him to become stronger he spoke before disappearing with Santa. Homer held his father as he drew his last breath “He’s gone” Homer spoke crying “Oh homer I’m sorry... I’m so sorry”